The present invention relates generally to medical technology and in particular aspects to devices and methods for treating fistulae and other passageways in the body.
As further background, there exist a variety of passages and other open spaces in the body which can be plugged, filled, blocked, etc. to provide benefit to the patient. For example, it may be desirable to occlude a lumen or other open space in the vasculature (e.g., a blood vessel such as a vein or artery). In some instances, a device is deployed within the venous system, e.g., within the greater and/or lesser saphenous vein, to treat complications, such as a varicose vein conditions.
As well, it may be desirable to plug or otherwise fill a fistula. A variety of fistulae can occur in humans. These fistulae can occur for a variety of reasons, such as but not limited to, as a congenital defect, as a result of inflammatory bowel disease, such as Crohn's disease, irradiation, trauma, such as childbirth, or as a side effect from a surgical procedure. Further, several different types of fistulae can occur, for example, urethro-vaginal fistulae, vesico-vaginal fistulae, tracheo-esophageal fistulae, gastro-cutaneous fistulae, and any number of anorectal fistulae, such as recto-vaginal fistula, recto-vesical fistulae, recto-urethral fistulae, or recto-prostatic fistulae.
The path which fistulae take, and their complexity, can vary. A fistula may take a take a “straight line” path from a primary opening to a secondary opening, known as a simple fistula. Alternatively, a fistula may comprise multiple tracts ramifying from a primary opening and have multiple secondary openings. This is known as a complex fistula.
Anorectal fistulae can result from infection in the anal glands, which are located around the circumference of the distal anal canal that forms the anatomic 35 landmark known as the dentate line. Approximately 20-40 such glands are found in humans. Infection in an anal gland can result in an abscess. This abscess then can track through soft tissues (e.g., through or around the sphincter muscles) into the perianal skin, where it drains either spontaneously or surgically. The resulting void through soft tissue is known as a fistula. The internal or inner opening of the fistula, usually located at or near the dentate line, is known as the primary opening. Any external or outer openings, which are usually located in the perianal skin, are known as secondary openings.
One technique for treating a perianal fistula is to make an incision adjacent the anus until the incision contacts the fistula and then excise the fistula from the anal 10 tissue. This surgical procedure tends to sever the fibers of the anal sphincter, and may cause incontinence. Other surgical treatment of fistulae involve passing a fistula probe through the tract of the fistula in a blind manner, using primarily only tactile sensation and experience to guide to probe. Having passed the probe through the fistula tract, the overlying tissue is surgically divided. This is known as a fistulotomy. Since a variable amount of sphincter muscle is divided during the procedure, fistulotomy also may result in impaired sphincter control, and even frank incontinence.
A gastrointestinal fistula is an abnormal passage that leaks contents of the stomach or the intestine (small or large bowel) to other organs, usually other parts of the intestine or the skin. For example, gastrojejunocolic fistulae include both enterocutaneous fistulae (those occurring between the skin surface and the intestine, namely the duodenum, the jejunum, and the ileum) and gastric fistulae (those occurring between the stomach and skin surface). Another type of fistula occurring in the gastrointestinal tract is an enteroenteral fistula, which refers to a fistula occurring between two parts of the intestine. Gastrointestinal fistulae can result in malnutrition and dehydration depending on their location in the gastrointestinal tract. They can also be a source of skin problems and infection. The majority of these types of fistulae are the result of surgery (e.g., bowel surgery), although sometimes they can develop spontaneously or from trauma, especially penetrating traumas such as stab wounds or gunshot wounds. Inflammatory processes, such as infection or inflammatory bowel disease (Crohn's disease), may also cause gastrointestinal fistulae. In fact, Crohn's disease is the most common primary bowel disease leading to enterocutaneous fistulae, and surgical treatment may be difficult because additional enterocutaneous fistulae develop in many of these patients postoperatively.
Treatment options for gastrointestinal fistulae vary. Depending on the clinical situation, patients may require IV nutrition and a period of time without food to allow the fistula time to close on its own. Indeed, nonsurgical therapy may allow spontaneous closure of the fistula, although this can be expected less than 30% of the time according to one estimate. A variable amount of time to allow spontaneous closure of fistulae has been recommended, ranging from 30 days to 6 to 8 weeks. During this preoperative preparation, external control of the fistula drainage prevents skin disruption and provides guidelines for fluid and electrolyte replacement. In some cases, surgery is necessary to remove the segment of intestine involved in a non-healing fistula.
When surgery is deemed necessary, one operation for fistula closure is resection of the fistula-bearing segment and primary end-to-end anastamosis. The anastomosis may be reinforced by greater omentum or a serosal patch from adjacent small bowel. Still other methods for treating fistulae involve injecting sclerosant or sealant (e.g., collagen or fibrin glue) into the tract of the fistula to block the fistula. Closure of a fistula using a sealant is typically performed as a two-stage procedure, including a first-stage seton placement and injection of the fibrin glue several weeks later. This allows residual infection to resolve and to allow the fistula tract to “mature” prior to injecting a sealant. If sealant or sclerosant were injected as a one-stage procedure, into an “unprepared” or infected fistula, this may cause a flare-up of the infection and even further abscess formation.
There remain needs for improved and/or alternative devices, systems and methods for treating fistulae and other sites in the body. The present invention is addressed to those needs.